


Inside Looking Out

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anti-Jay, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: A moment in the lab leads to Harry having to apologise to Caitlin.





	Inside Looking Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do own any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> This is based on a Snowells prompt found on tumblr- to who the credit belongs, it's yours my dear. I just borrowed it.

When another huff of annoyance reaches his ears, Cisco glances to his left and rolls his eyes when he finds Harry in exactly the same position and doing exactly the same thing that he's been doing for the last twenty minutes.  
  
"You know, staring at the satellite willing the breach to flair open and into action isn't the most productive thing you could be doing right now."  
  
"Really, do tell me Crisco exactly what else I could be doing?"  
  
The gruff, mocking undertones in his voice is heavy, signalling that he's well on the way to becoming pissed but Cisco ignores that. "I don't know, something, anything. Something that will help us capture and stop Zoom, so we're ready for when that breach of ours does actually decide to spring to life."  
  
Harry huffs, turning a fierce glare on the younger man at his side, because honestly, if there was something he could be doing to stop that psychopathic evil speedster bastard for good, he would obviously be doing it. The deranged bastard has his daughter after all...

Harry takes a deep calming breath, trying to dampen down the scathing comment that wants to break free from his lips but knowing that it won't do any good other than to cause more tension between him and the team. It's already on the edge as it is. It only serves to add even more to his stress levels because he feels useless as it is, his ideas on how to turn this situation they find themselves in around and for now he has no solution for which they can legitimately use to defeat Zoom. All that he can do for now is wait and watch, watch for when this breach opens and the rifle at his side becomes of use once again.  
  
Footsteps behind him, heels clicking against the floor pull him from his thoughts drawing his attention away from the screen momentarily and he sees from the corner of his eye as Caitlin passes by before she comes to a stop in front of the main console where himself and Cisco are currently sitting.  
  
"Have any of you seen Jay?"  
  
A smirk crosses Harry's face, as he continues to stare at the screen. "I have. He was staring through the window when it started to rain..." he looks up at the woman before him, who's staring back through narrowed eyes, "if it gets any worse, we should probably let him in."  
  
Cisco snorts a laugh beside him, though the younger man is quick to lift a hand to cover his mouth when the woman before them turns a glare his way before turning her attention back to Harry.  
  
"So, you haven't seen him then?" Caitlin asks again, her tone harder than before. Obviously Harry having worked his magic and made her pissed. It seems to be a skill of his.  
  
"Oh," Harry meets her gaze, "you mean since he offered his help then abandoned us all? Then no, I haven't seen him. Not that that's a bad thing, Snow." His own words are cold and hold an edge that's always there whenever that man is mentioned or present.  
  
Caitlin just stares him down before shaking her head in defeat, not saying anything else before taking her leave.  
  
"She didn't deserve that, you might be pissed at Jay and probably the rest of us but Caitlin doesn't deserve it."  
  
Harry drops his eyes back to the screen, hiding the fact that he knows Cisco's words to be true, regret already filling him.  
  
"Congratulations, another fine display of how much of a dick you can be." Cisco stands from his chair, shaking his head. "I'll be in my workroom, if anyone needs me." Then he's gone, strolling out the cortex, leaving the older man behind.  
  
Harry sighs, dropping his head down onto the desk with a thud, the surface cool against his forehead. Sometimes he can be a dick, he knows that and lately that behaviour has only increased tenfold since his world had been turned upside down what with Jesse being taken and this whole mess with Zoom had escalated. Despite that, he came here for help and after the initial frosty welcome he'd received, they were working together to find a solution. And that in part is all thanks to Caitlin, because she had been the one, after the initial obstacle she'd had to over come when faced with a man who looks exactly like her former evil boss, to welcome him. Things had changed for the better when she had followed after him, coming to that bar and basically demanding that he stay, work with them as a team to defeat Zoom and get Jesse back. She's the reason he's still here, on this earth, trying to find a way to fight. The last thing he wanted or wants to do is upset her and it looks like he has.  
  
Things were even worse because, despite the situation and who they were, he found himself liking her right from the very start and as far more deeper than that of a co worker. That's another thing he never expected when he came here, _her._  
  
With a sigh, he turns off the monitor and gets to his feet. With a glance to his right, Harry sees Caitlin in her sanctuary, the med bay. Leaving the cortex, he decides on a quick trip to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Harry rounds the corner and heads for his destination. Juggling the two mugs in his hand carefully, he opens the door. When he steps in he finds Caitlin at her desk, her back to him.  
  
"Have you let him in yet?" She quips, her tone far from amused and she doesn't bother to turn around to look at him.  
  
Harry sighs heavily. "Look I uh... I apologise. I never intended to upset you, I know how you feel about Jay and I..."  
  
"My feelings toward Jay are totally professional, at best a friend. I was looking for him to run some more tests, it was nothing more than that." Her tone is hard and to the point, hoping the point she's trying to make is getting across.  
  
A part of Harry feels relieved that her feelings for Jay run no deeper but he chooses to ignore it though. Now isn't the time, though he wonders if there ever will be a time to broach this, whatever this actually is. He likes to think there will be, when all of this is over.  
  
Staring for a second longer at her back, Harry moves towards her desk, gently placing down a steaming cup of tea beside her keyboard. "A peace offering," he tells her quietly, secretly delighting in her smile when she looks up at him.  
  
The tension leaves her at his sweet gesture, it seems she's unable to stay annoyed with him for long. Caitlin ignores the way her stomach fills with a jittery feeling when he returns her smile. "Apology accepted and thank you for the tea."  
  
Harry nods, taking a sip of his coffee, "no problem." He's turning to leave when he feels her hand on his forearm, halting his movements any further.  
  
"You can... join me if you want. Another point of view is always welcome."  
  
Harry licks his lips, staring down at her as she bites her lip, obviously waiting for either his acceptance or his refusal. All he can think about though is how _he_ wants to be the one biting that lower lip. He has to shake the thought.  
  
And a refusal is not forthcoming as instead Harry nods, pulling over a spare chair to sit beside her. He asks what she's working on and the fall in easy conversation about it, as he listens he spares her a look, absentmindedly thinking how beautiful she is as she explains her latest findings and why she was looking for Jay earlier to complete further testing. For however long they sit there together and despite Harry not being an expert in bio engineering, he finds the time the most enjoyable he's spent in a long while.  
   
Maybe he doesn't have to wait until this is all over, these feelings he has been dampening down resurface and he's hard pressed on fighting them. Watching her now, absorbed in her work as she is, talking him through it all, he finds himself thankful for the first time for coming here and for meeting her.   
   
She really is a light in the surrounding darkness that has become his life.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always it's much appreciated. Feedback?


End file.
